1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to cuff devices for immobilizing personnel.
2. Background Art
The current, commonly deployed handcuff design has gone essentially unchanged for more than 150 years. They are difficult to apply to a combative suspect because of their small cuff size. If a suspect is able to keep his hands in motion, it often takes several officers to secure the handcuffs. Furthermore, many suspects and prisoners know how to defeat traditional handcuffs, through the use of keys or by simply breaking the handcuffs in two at its weakest link. Additionally, injuries are not uncommon with traditional handcuffs.
Examples of non-traditional cuff devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,419, to Karriker, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,781, to Bonds et al. In neither case are the cuff loops fully encased within an elongated body, as with the present invention.
The present invention provides a cuff device that is easily deployed but not easy to defeat. It also doubles as a baton weapon so that officers can carry one item rather than both handcuffs and a baton.
The present invention is of a cuff device comprising: an elongated body; a flexible cable fully encased within the body; a loop extraction system for extracting a loop of the cable from an end of the elongated body large enough to fit over an extremity of a suspect; and a loop retraction system for retracting the loop to fit snugly over the extremity. In the preferred embodiment, the device additionally comprises a second flexible cable fully encased within the body and a loop extraction system for extracting the second cable as with the first cable. The elongated body is preferably a baton, most preferably a PR-24 form factor baton. A handle is attached perpendicularly to the elongated body, having a threaded rod and nut system or a piston with a locking device for preventing movement of the loop when retracted over the extremity. The cable is preferably braided steel securely attached to a nut or piston, which travels on a threaded rod or within the baton body. A lock is employed to prevent, when engaged, extraction of the cable. The extraction and retraction system preferably includes a power system, such as DC motors powered by one or more batteries (e.g., a single nine-volt battery). In a device having two loops, a 24-inch long body will keep the suspect""s wrists apart by approximately 24 inches when the loops are retracted over the wrists, and a 12-inch long body will keep a suspect""s ankles apart by approximately 12 inches when the loops are retracted over the ankles.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a cuff device that is easily deployed but not easy to defeat.
Primary advantages of the present invention are that it is also useful as a baton and to permit a single officer to readily control a cuffed suspect.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.